After the Setting Sun, Before the Rising Moon
by Weird Romantic Gal
Summary: AU Set during/after NM. Bella's been changed, but not by anyone you know. It's been about 12 yrs since her soulmate left her. What happens when they meet again? The wolves didn't save Bella from Laurent, he left her alone. Why? Rating might go up to T.
1. First day, again

**Disclaimer for the entire story**: I do not own the Twilight series. I only own the characters that you don't recognize.

**WRG**: Until I say that it is a different POV, this story will be in Marie/Bella's POV. Got it?

**Em**: I think they understand that Weirdy.

**WRG**: (glares at Em) Don't call me Weirdy!

**Em**: (snickners)

**WRG**: BTW, I will only be typing this story up in my computer class until everyone is done with the refresher course in typing. Also, my friend who sits next to me in that class enjoys pushing the 'q' key on my keyboard, so if there is a 'q' anywhere that doesn't seem like it is supposed to be there, I probably didn't see it. I will continue SL, and after that is finished, I will type up the last chapter of HS and start the sequel. Before I forget, _this indicates and exact thought._ On to the story!

* * *

"Marie, are you ready yet?" I heard my eldest sister yell up to me on my fourth first day as a sophomore. "If you're not down here in 3 seconds, I swear that I will go up there and make you!" _Pfpth, yeah right. _"I heard that, Marie! You know I can make you do anything." I just counted down the seconds. _She should be up here in 3, 2, 1, now._ My door opened. Standing there was Jewel, my eldest sister and our coven leader. She has long black hair and brown eyes. 

She and I looked like identical twin sisters even though we obviously, to our coven and vampire friends, aren't. After all, she is about one or two hundred years younger than Aro Volturi. She's also way more powerful than any of the vampires in his coven, but he doesn't know that. One of her powers is to disable or tamper with others' powers. She has him thinking that none of our coven has any powers, which is obviously a lie. She has every mind power you can think of and more. She can also "borrow" others' powers if they're in a sixty-foot radius of her, able to time-travel, and can change appearances. One similarity between us is the fact that we are immune to the scent of blood—we don't ever need to go hunting. That's why our eyes are brown. We can actually digest human food and need to eat it. 

"Are you going to actually come down on your own or do I have to make you?" I smirked.

"Make me."

Our sister, well to the humans at the moment she's our mother, can control humans and freeze things. Jewel can use her own powers to "modify" the power to control humans to the point where she can control vampires. She does this whenever Leo, her husband and my brother, or I don't get ready for school on time, which is pretty often. Leo's power is really cool. He can blend in with his surroundings like a chameleon. Leo was changed by Jewel about fifty years after she and Josh had become vampires. She did it to save him from a fatal wound he had received while hunting. (She once told me that she 

hadn't been sure if she could even do it, not because of the blood but because she didn't know if she had any venom to do it with.) She did, and they've been together ever since. 

Jewel's eyes suddenly turned blue. "Fine." My legs began to move towards the stairs. I didn't feel like tempting resistance, so I started talking. 

"So is Leo down?"

"Yes, in fact, he's in the car."

"Who's driving?"

"Josh is." We were outside now. I saw Leo sitting in the backseat of the Porsche. Josh and Lita were nowhere to be found.

"So where is he?" Jewel looked around. Her eyes were back to normal, and I stopped walking. Suddenly, Jewel screamed out.

"Josh, Lita, get over here! _**NOW!**_" (Normally, Jewel is very gentle, but she's not the same once she loses her patience.) Josh and Lita were coming towards us now. Apparently, they had been behind the house.

Lita is very pretty. She has honey-colored hair that goes down to her waist when it's braided. She joined the family sometime in the 1500's. Josh had been in Italy (Jewel and Leo were currently Out-of-Time), and they fell in love when she was human. (She was seventeen.) The Volturi found out that she had figured out the 'vampire secret'. They let him choose between changing her and having her be a part of their next 'meal'. He obviously changed her. 

Josh and Jewel really are brother and sister; in fact, they're twins. Whoever it was that changed them changed him after he/she changed Jewel (which is the only reason she's the coven leader). They were eighteen at the time. Josh is really strong, even by vampire standards, and looks it. He's also probably the fastest vampire ever. He has the power to heal and is an empath. Because we were all turned in our teens, Jewel uses her power to change appearances to make it look like either Josh and Lita or Leo and herself in their thirties. (At the moment, Josh and Lita are posing as the parents.) 

"Yes, Jewel? In case you didn't know, Lita and I were busy."

"Well, I apologize then. In case you didn't know, school starts in six minutes, and you're supposed to drive us. You two can go back to being busy after we're at school. Now get in the car!" 

Josh and I got in the front while Jewel got in the back with Leo. _Something good must happen at school today. Why else would Jewel be so eager to get to school?_ "Maybe I just don't want us to be late and give our teachers bad first impressions. Why do you always think I've had a vision about something good when I want to get to school?" _That's easy to answer._ "Then why don't you do so?" _Something good always happens when you're eager to get somewhere, duh._ Then, Leo spoke up.

"_**Did**_ you have a vision about today?" _Thank you, Leo! Now you can't lie, Jewel!_ She glared at me before answering her husband.

"Yes, I did." 

"Was it about something good?" I had to ask; I had to know.

"You will find out in homeroom." _Meanie._ "I am not a meanie! I just don't want to ruin the surprise." _Fine, be that way._ "I will thank you very much." _Think the others are very confused?_ "No, they're used to it." _Will you at least tell me whether or not I'll want to kill you after homeroom?_ "You will be smiling after class. I will not describe it for you." At least she was telling the truth.

My power is truth. I can tell when someone is lying, and I get a pretty good idea of what the truth is. I can sometimes even get him or her to admit the truth. It's strange that this is my power because of how gullible I was as a human. The little quirk that made me immune to mind powers followed me from my human life. For some odd reason, Jewel is an exception to this.

"We're here. Now get out!" My siblings and I laughed at our 'father' before exiting the car. We sprinted (at human speed) to our homeroom.

* * *

**WRG**: That's the end of chapter 1.

**Em**: No duh.

**WRG**: (glares at Em) Anyway, I have up to ch. 5 of this story and most of ch 6 written down. I just found a plot bunny and it won't leave me alone. I will not be writing that story out and then typing it; instead, I will just type it up as I go along. If you're interested, it will be a xover of _Moonlight_ and _Life With Derek_ and will be in the _LWD_ section on this site. I have decided to entitle it "Life in the Moonlight".


	2. Homeroom

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one  
**WRG**: Hey, look, I'm back! Just to clear a few things up, Marie is Bella. She is just using her middle name. Twilight did happen, and so did the Cullens' leaving. _This_ is Marie's thoughts, and **This** is Jewel's writing. Here's chapter 2. Hope you like it!

* * *

"You three had better not make this a habit of yours," our homeroom teacher, Mr. Campbell, said to us when we got to class.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Campbell." _Jewel is such a suck-up._ Luckily, for me at least, Mr. Campbell told us to sit down. The three of us sat at the same table. He then started roll.

"Jewel Brookes?" He asked after saying a few names.

"Here."

"Marie Brookes?"

"Here." After a few more names, he got to Leo.

"Leo Call?"

"Here." The next name he called out surprised me.

"Alice Cullen?"

"Here." I looked over to where the bell-like voice came from to see if it really was her. It was of course, and next to her was--

"Edward Cullen?"

"Here." I couldn't believe it. _They must have just moved here. _I turned to Jewel. _Thanks for not ruining the surprise._

"No problem, sis," she mouthed to me at vampire speed. I turned back to look at Alice and Edward. She was smiling and glancing at my brother, sister, and me. _She must have had a vision about us._ Edward had a small frown on his face. _Alice must be thinking something upsetting._ A piece of paper was pushed in front of me.

**She is blocking her thoughts from him. He is also trying to focus on your thoughts to find out why you jerked your head up when Alice's name was called and why you're staring at the two of them.**

_Whoops._ Mr. Campbell then finished roll and passed out our schedules. Jewel, Leo, and I compared them. I had first period with both of them, third and fourth with only Jewel, and fifth with only Leo. They had second and sixth with each other. The classes I had alone were Biology and math. _Do I have any classes with Edward and Alice?_

**Bio with Edward second and math with Alice sixth.**

_You mean I won't be the only vampire in any of my classes?_

**No.** The bell to end homeroom rang, and my family and I set off to the gym.

* * *

**WRG**: I know this is shorter than what I usually write, but think of it this way: the shorter the chapters are, the more likely I'll type them up sooner. Next chap is Biology.


	3. Biology

**WRG**: Okay, sorry that it's been so long since I updated.

**Em**: It's been months, Weirdy.

**WRG**: Yeah, well, I've had a lot of homework. (begins to mumble) Evil AP World History. (speaking louder) Anyway, here's a Christmas present for you all. Also, remember that Bella/Marie has black hair and brown eyes at the moment. So don't be surprised that Edward hasn't recognized her.

**Em**: It's a good thing **you don't own Twilight**, Weirdy. Your stories are very confusing.

**WRG**: Thanks for the disclaimer, Emmy. On with the story!

* * *

After P.E., I headed off to Room 610 for biology. I laughed mentally because it was the same class that I first met Edward. Mr. Greene let us choose where to sit. I was the first one there and sat at the middle table. A few girls came in after me, but I didn't pay attention to them because Edward came in right after. He came over to my table and asked, "Is this seat taken?" When I shook my head, he sat down. _His voice is even more musical with vampire hearing. _"Edward Cullen, and you are?" He put out his hand for me to shake. I tried to shake it, but a shock ran through me as soon as I touched his hand. I pulled my hand back.

"Marie Brookes. It's nice to--" I almost said, "see you again," but quickly caught myself and continued, "meet you." Edward noticed my almost unperceivable pause, but the bell rang before he could comment on it. Mr. Greene told the class that he had paperwork to do and that we could talk quietly to the person next to us, a.k.a. our partner for the rest of the year.

"Why did you hesitate?" I debated between telling him right then and there my real name, and waiting. I didn't know how he would react, so I decided to wait.

"I'll tell you after school."

"Why wait until then?"

"I'm not sure how you'll react." _If only I had Lita's power, then I could just tell him now._

"So what do we do until then?"

"I'm not sure." We were silent for a moment.

"Would you mind answering a few questions?"

"Depending on the questions, sure."

"Why can't I hear your thoughts?"

"Not sure, but Jewel thinks that it's because I have a very private mind. Of course, neither of us has any idea as to why she can hear my thoughts."

"Jewel?"

"My older sister and coven leader. The humans think we're twins."

"How long have you been a vampire?" _I bet he's gonna ask about my eyes soon._

"About 14 years." His eyes became wide. He was speechless. I giggled.

"How do you have enough control to be around humans so soon?"

"I 'hunt' three times a day." More giggles. _This is fun._

"Why are your eyes brown?"

"Because of what I 'hunt'." Still more giggles. He rolled his eyes. _I wonder if this is considered flirting?_

"And what do you hunt?"

"Human food." The last time I giggled this much was when Lita insisted on a girl's day five years ago. The look on Edward's face was priceless. _If only I had a camera._

"How is that possible?"

"I was hemophobic as a human. Jewel was too. When we're thirsty, we get a drink of water."

"What does the rest of your family hunt?"

"Leo, Josh, and Lita are 'vegetarians' like you." It looked like he was going to say something about the term, but the bell rang. "I have math with your sister sixth period. I'll stay with her. I promise to tell you everything then." I left the room before he could stop me.

* * *

**WRG**: There you go. An early Christmas present. I will make no promises as to my next update because, as I'm sure you've figured out already, I'm a procrastinator. Oh, **a person who is hemophobic has an abnormal fear of blood****.** Just thought I'd tell you in case you didn't recognize the term.


	4. The art of reassurance

**WRG**: Okay, the only reason I even typed this chapter was so I could address something that an anonymous reviewer mentioned. Reluctant Twilight Fan mentioned that I had "screwed up with the whole not recognizing thing, vamps have photographic memories." As Bella mentioned in the first chapter, she looks like Jewel's identical twin. Jewel has a very different look than canon-Bella or Kristen Stewart does. If you picture Hayden Panetierre with straight, black hair and really pale, then you'll have what Jewel—and thus Marie—looks like in my mind and this story. Marie looks like this so as to _not_ be recognized by anyone from Forks.

* * *

To be honest, I'm surprised that Jewel didn't tease me at all during English, lunch, or history. Then again, she didn't get a chance to do so. In art, Leo noticed that I was fidgety. After the teacher, Mrs. O, gave us an idea of what we would be doing throughout the year, she passed out blank sheets of drawing paper. We were told to free draw. I had been thinking of what to draw when Leo spoke to me. "Something wrong?" I sighed and looked at what he was drawing while I thought of what to tell my big brother. I smiled at what I saw. He was drawing his last human memory. He had described it to me in so much detail that I could actually see what he had seen.

"Not really, Leo. I'm just nervous." Leo's picture had given me an idea of what to draw. I started to draw what happened after Edward saved me from those men in Port Angeles. I started with the outlines of our bodies.

"About what?" I waited until I finished drawing Edward to answer him.

"About how he'll react when I tell him who I am." I looked over at his drawing and saw that he was finished. Leo was such a good artist that whenever I saw a picture that was based off of a memory, it always took me a moment to remember that I wasn't looking in the mirror pool or out-of-time. The mirror pool was a pool of water that allowed anyone who was out-of-time to see what has happened, what is happening, and what will happen. Leo broke me out of my thoughts.

"Edward, right?" I nodded, and he continued. "Don't worry about it. He's probably going to apologize profusely about lying to and hurting you." I finished my picture as he spoke. I had discovered not long after my change that I was actually a good artist.

"I guess you're right. I can always ask Alice next hour if she's had a vision of how he'll react."

"Think she knows who you are, Cyg?" I rolled my eyes at him, mainly for using that nickname.

"Did you not see how she was acting in homeroom?"

"From what I've been told of the Cullens, she is always like that."

"Well, all I know is that she was blocking her thoughts from Edward which means she obviously had a vision that she doesn't want him to see until after the fact."

"How do you know it wasn't about something bad?"

"She'd be acting differently. Trust me, Lion."

"Well, Cygnus, you're the one who knows more about her, so I kind of have to trust you." I glared playfully at him as Mrs. O started collecting our drawings. About thirty seconds after she finished, the bell rang. As I headed towards math, I heard Leo say, "Good luck, Cygnus, my little sister."

I grinned to myself and said, "Thanks, Lion, my smarter big brother." I knew I was the only one to hear his laughter as I continued through the hall towards the vampire who was—and would hopefully still be—my best friend and sister.

* * *

**WRG**: I doubt that I will post the next chapter any time soon; the only reason I posted this one was because I didn't want to psych you guys out with an author's note without a chapter.

Oh, in case any of my readers don't know Latin, Cygnus means swan. Bella/Marie is closest to Jewel and Leo, but she and Leo are the only ones with nicknames for each other, and only Leo can call Bella Cyg or Cygnus just as only she can call him Lion.


End file.
